humanbiologifandomcom_da-20200214-history
Hjertets Elektriske Aktivitet
Membranpotentialet i sinusknude celler skitsere membranpotentialer under en hjertecyklus i en sinusknude celle (pacemakerpotentiale) samt beskrive de tilgrundliggende mekanismer. thumb|SA node aktionspotential #'Pacemakerpotentialet': Membranpotentialet stiger langsomt, da kun nogle få Na-kanaler er åbne. Hældningen her er større end ved normale hjerteceller, og derfor kan den 'aktivere' sig selv. Pacemakerpotentialet når tærskelværdien, og depolariseringsfasen starter. #'Depolarisering': Ca+-kanalerne åbner, hvorved aktionspotentialet kommer. #'Repolarisering': Ved repolariseringsfasen åbnes K-kanalerne og Ca-kanalerne lukkes, og den er længere end ved skeletmuskulaturen. Hjerteceller er frekvensstyret, og grunden til at SN-knuden regulerer hjerterytmen, er fordi den har højeste frekvens i forhold til de andre. Hjertemuskulaturens aktionspotentiales faser beskrive hjertemusklens aktionspotentiales faser (depolarisation, tidlig repolarisation, plateau, repolarisation, hvilepotentiale). thumb|Aktionpotentiale i hjerte #'Depolarisering': Her findes der flere natrium-kanaler (Na ind i cellen), så derfor depolariserer den hurtigere (kurven stiger mere). #'Tidlig repolarisering': Den kører op, og så når den plateau-fasen, hvor potentialet holdes konstant, da kun nogle få kalium-kanaler er åbne (K ud af cellen). Der er desuden spændingsstyrede Ca-kanaler er åbne (Ca ind i cellen), hvilket er grunden til at den er konstant. K og Ca modvirker hinanden. #'Endelige repolarisering': Ca-kanalerne er lukkede, mens mange K-kanaler er åbne - derfor sker repolarisering. ;Hvilepotentialet : Efter repolarisation vender membranpotentialet tilbage til hvilepotentialet. Absolut refraktær periode definere den absolutte refraktære periode og anføre betydningen af denne. Under den absolutte refraktære periode kan hjertecellerne ikke stimuleres på ny. Dette forhindrer at der kommer tetanisk kontraktion. Den lange plateau-fase gør at det meste af kontraktionen og afslapning er fundet sted, før et nyt kan starte igen. Normal impulsudbredelse beskrive den normale impulsudbredelse i hjertet. thumb|Kondukting system af hjerte I højre atrium sidder SA-knuden øverst - denne indeholder pacemakerceller, der er frekvensstyrende for hjertet. Dennes depolarisering spreder sig ud til de to atriumer (altså venstre atrium og AV-knuden i højre atrium). AV-knuden har færre gap-junctions fra knuden til AV-bundle, hvilket gør at det tager lidt længere tid, før de spredes derfra. På den måde kan blodet nå at komme ud af atriumerne, og ventriklerne fyldes før systolen sker. Atrierne trækker sig sammen i slutningen af diastolen. Fra AV-bundle spredes depolariseringen sig via højre og venstre bundle branches, hvor det løber enormt hurtigt. Herefter får depolariseringen ud i purkinje-fibrene, hvorved hjertet trækker sig sammen nedefra og op i ventriklerne, så alt blod kommer med. EKG kort beskrive hvorledes hjertets elektriske aktivitet kan illustreres ved et EKG. thumb|EKG EKG viser summen af depolarisering og hypolariseringen der sker i hjertecellerne. P viser atriernes depolarisation, mens QRS viser ventriklerns depolarisation og T viser ventriklernes repolarisation. Arteriernes repolarisering er ikke til at se på EKG, da den har så lav en amplitude. (Den ligger fra lidt efter P slutter til lidt efter R slutter) Celler med manifeste "pacemaker" egenskaber angive de celletyper i hjertet, der besidder manifeste eller latente "pacemaker" egenskaber. Atrieflagren, atrieflimren, ventrikulær tachycardi, ventrikelflimren og asystoli. definere atrieflagren, atrieflimren, ventrikulær tachycardi, ventrikelflimren og asystoli. ;Atrieflagren, forkammerflagren: anfaldsvis eller mere permanent optræden af hurtige, regelmæssige sammentrækninger af hjertets atrier, 200-300 gange per minut; på elektrokardiogram ses tydelige P-takker, flere for hvert ventrikelkompleks; Atrieflimren: er frekvenser over 300 pr. min. ;Atrieflimren, forkammerflimren: sitrende, ukoordinerede, hurtige sammentrækninger af hjertets forkamre; kun nogle af impulserne fra forkamrene passerer ledningssystemet til hjertekamrene der bliver uregelmæssige i rytme. Risiko for dannelse af blodpropper i auriklerne. ;Ventrikulær tachycardi: Hurtigt hjerte, over 100 slag/min (i hvile). Udløses af impulserne i ventriklerne og har frekvens på over 100 pr. min. Afhængigt af regelmæssigheden taler man om ventrikelflagren og ventrikelflimren. ;Ventrikkelflimren: er uregelmæssige impulser i ventriklerne på over 300 pr. min., hvilket medfører, at pumpefunktionen svigter. ;Asystoli: Ventrikel-myocardiet aktiveres ikke -> ingen QRS kompleks eller tegn på ventrikelflimren i EKG. Ingen pumpefunktion. Autonome innervation beskrive hjertets autonome innervation. Sympatisk stimulation øger hældningen af pacemakerpotentialet, således at tærskelværdien nås hurtigere, hvilket resulterer i højere puls. Mens parasympatisk gør det modsatte og kan hyperpolarisere cellerne mere. De stimulerer altså hvor mange Ca-/K-kanaler, der skal være åbne. ;Det parasympatiske nervesystem: Hæmmende og dæmpende virkning på hjertefrekvensen. Sker via frigivelse af acetylcholin fra parasympatiske neuroner. Acetylcholin -> øget permabilitet overfor kalium i hjertemuskelcellernes membran -> hyperpolarisering -> nedsat hjertefrekvens. ;Det sympatiske nervesystem: Øger hjertefrekvensen og muskelkontraktionskraften. Sker via frigivelse af noradrenalin fra de sympatiske neuroner -> øget permabilitet for calcium -> depolarisering. Sker også ved, at det kardioregulatoriske center sender besked til binyrerne -> frigivelse af adrenalin og noradrenalin til det cirkulatoriske system -> øget depolarisering. Kategori:Hjerte Og Kredsløb